Never Let You Be Alone
by WP
Summary: A Willow/Tara song fic. Short. Tara wonder's about Death and Willow does something about it.


Never Let You Be Alone  
  
I never thought about it before Just close your eyes and ignore The dark that troubles you most Don't let it be here... And if you see it again Hold your breath and pretend That you're already dead You'll never be alone  
  
I lay in bed, warm safe and whole with my soulmate cuddled into my side.  
  
Tonight would be yet another night with no sleep but I was glad about that.  
  
I normally lay like this, letting her breathing relax me and her arms soothe me but I don't let myself sleep.  
  
I make the moment last all night and watch her at peace.  
  
I was pulled from my thought's when I heard her soft voice, "Will?"  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" I asked looking down to the top of her head and laying a gentle kiss.  
  
"What do you think it's like when you die?"  
  
She sounded like a little kid asking a serious question and my heart melted.  
  
Death had been around us both for so long that I never stopped to think about it, but Tara obviously did.  
  
"Shhh. Go back to sleep, sweetie." I said quietly as I stroaked her hair, hoping she'd drift back to sleep.  
  
"I'm scared, I need to know." She said with a fear that tore at my soul.  
  
I took a deep breath, trying to think of some way to reasure her.  
  
"Close your eyes." She was about to cut in, "Trust me." She closed her eyes as I requested.  
  
I will always hold your hand I'll never let you fall, 'cause nothing Nothing else matters at all...... If you're scared just think of me 'cause you know I'll never let you be... Anywhere.. but with me.  
  
"When do you feel safest? When do you feel complete?" I asked, half knowing the answer.  
  
Tara hardly took any time to think about it, "When I'm with you. Like this."  
  
I could have sworn my heart melted at that one moment.  
  
"This is what it'll be like. For eternity. Peaceful, warm, safe and whole."  
  
I moved my hand from her head and started to trace the sign of infinity on the small of her back.  
  
I could feel her delicate tears fall.  
  
"But what if we don't go together?" She asked weakly.  
  
I felt myself getting choked up, "Tara, do you have any idea how much I love you?"  
  
"A lot?"  
  
"So much more than that. I can't bear to be away from you. Waiting for you to get back from the bathroom even drive's me insane. Tara, I will never let you be alone. Ever." I promised.  
  
Forget the story you heard, Why are you worried about the dirt. I don't think that you'll mind When it's your time. Cause I will be there with you And we'll figure out what to do So that you don't get bored. You'll never be alone  
  
I heard Tara sniffing before she told me about her heart wrenching dream.  
  
"I had a dream. J-Joyce was so scared. She told me, she s-showed me what it was like, for her. I don't want it too be that way." Her last sentance came out as a choked sob.  
  
I knew better than to tell my love that it was just a nightmare. I knew it wasn't. She's too powerful for simple nightmare's.  
  
"It won't, baby. I promise. You're a godess, you'll be treated as one. But that won't be for a long time. We have years to think about what it'll be like."  
  
"We won't l-live to be old." She said simply.  
  
What really hurt was it was true.  
  
I will always hold your hand I'll never let you fall, 'cause nothing, Nothing else matters at all... If your scared just think of me 'cause you know I'll never let you be. Anywhere... but with me.  
  
I think she realised how much her words cut me as she entertwined her fingers with mine, just like she had done when we fought the gentlemen.  
  
After thinking for a minute I came out with the blunt, "It doesn't matter."  
  
I felt Tara snuggle closer to me.  
  
"We have each other, and we always will. Through life and death. I'll never let you be alone." I repeated.  
  
"I could never live without you either." Tara agreed.  
  
My heart warmed.  
  
So try to sleep with a smile I promise I'll wait awhile to make sure that you've moved on You won't be lost  
  
Tara said nothing else that night apart from that one simple phrase: "I love you, Will."  
  
I tilted my head to look at her face. The love and pride I felt made me think my heart would explode.  
  
I kissed her forehead and watched as her mouth formed into the cutest smile I had seen.  
  
Just like I knew, I didn't sleep that night. I watched the one I love at peace in my arms.  
  
I will always hold your hand I'll never let you fall, cause nothing, nothing else matters at all.... If your scared just think of me cause you know i'll never let you be. Anywhere... but with me.  
  
But that all turned to shit.  
  
My whole life did.  
  
My soulmate was gone and she took most of me with her.  
  
My humanity, my hope, my happiness.  
  
Tonight I have to change that, I promised her I'd never let her be alone.  
  
I cry harder as I realise she's probably scared and lonely without my arms around her.  
  
Oh god, what if she feels as incomplete as me?  
  
This has to end now. She has to come back to me. It wasn't her time. I know in my heart it wasn't.  
  
I went through the same torture I did over a year ago to bring Buffy back to us.  
  
I ripped her from heaven and that haunts me everyday but I pray Tara won't have the same hate of me for pulling her from heaven.  
  
I know that's what I'm doing. There's no naivity.  
  
Finishing the ritual I found a new strength as I used my magic to transport Tara from her grave.  
  
She was there, in the flesh.  
  
She looked around in confusion and pain then her soulful eyes landed on me.  
  
"I was so scared... but you kept me safe." She said hoarsly.  
  
I slowly reach out my hand and stroak her cheek and before I know I've pulled her into a bone crushing hug that she returns.  
  
"I promised, I'd never let you be anywhere without me." I say tearfully.  
  
Tara pulls back and hold's my face right infront of her's, our forehead's touching.  
  
She lay's those perfect lip's on mine and kissed away the pain of her death.  
  
It didn't matter anymore. 


End file.
